Cold is my heart and blind is the true
by Black Lady of Emptyness
Summary: SMHP. At the right age of 12 years. Usagi Moon, comes to Hogworts to learn, in the same time that Harry Potter returns to the wizard world. She is not happy with her live now that Draco have a eye on her. And she must to go to school. Trouble is coming.
1. Chapter 1 : A Strange cold welcome

**Cold is my heart and blind is the true**

**Chapter 1 : A Strange cold welcome **

A silent girl sits alone in a cargo of the Hogwarts express. A black cloak covered her whole body but it can't help to cover all her hair and her eyes. Her hair is slivery's blond and her eyes are crystal blue. Hidden in her eyes are her emotions, that make her see strong and hard like ice.

But she didn't care and see don't give a damn about friends.

'_Friends…why would you need them?' _Thinks the girl in her thought's to herself.

A white fox with a black tip tail, culled on her lap and her eyes give a soft look to her pet.

Her hands glide absolute in the her of the fox and the red eyes of the white fox close it.

"Hikari…" Whispered the girl to the fox and a little smile climbed it's way on to her lips.

No, she was not alone and the only friend that she need in her live, was Hikari.

Her eyes look colder then before, looking out the window and she fills a pain that charred her heart further a part.

'_Mother….why?'_ But for that she falls in self-pity, to abruptly end when she could hear something or someone.

She closed her eyes and forced her body to relax with her heart beet.

"Hikari…be quite and hid" Hikari jumps on the ground and in to large black cloak, to hid.

And with that she fall in 'sleep' to see what happens or something in that mender.

And the door opened and she can feel the colder air on her pal skin, making it more paler.

And Qwuitly a black haired person steps in and sits 'alone' before Hikari and the girl.

"Excuse me, miss or mister? My I sit here?" Asked the boy to the 'sleeping' person.

No answer and the boy thinks she/he is a sleep. But before he can sit in peace the door opened again.

A red head appear in the doorway and glance inside.

"Excuse me, do you mind? Every where else is full."

The black haired boy answered him but not before glancing at the sleeping person.

"Not at all." _I hope so_

"I'm Ron by the way! Ron Weasley"

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

"SO it's true! DO you really have the… the…"

"The what?"

"The scar?"

"Oh!" Say Harry before showing him the lighting bolt scar.

"Wicked!"

The sleeping person chucker slowly at the stupidly of the two boys. _These boys are sure stupid._

A older person opened the door and asked "Anything off the trolley dears?"

"No, thanks, I'm all set." Say Ron before looking at his food in his bag.

Harry looks a moment at his new friend and then back at the older person.

"We'll take the lot!"

Ron "Woah!" before greed began to eat.

Harry began to look at something to eat and look at……….

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans?"

"They mean every flavor! There's chocolate, peppermint and also, spinach liver, and tripe. George sweared he got boogie flavored one once."

That answer was not good for Harry and he then pick a other candy. _I think this is safer. I hope._

A chocolate frog…..

"These aren't real frogs are they?"

"No! Man. It's just a spell. But it's the cards you want. Each pack's got a famous witch or wizard. I got about 500 me self. Watch it! That's rotten luck. They've only got one good jump in them to begin with."

"I've got Dumbledore!" Said Harry before reading silently the card.

"I've got about 6 of him."

When Harry was finished with reading, the card-Dumbledore winked at him and then he is gone.

"Hey, he's gone!"

"Well you can't expect him to hang around all day, can you? This is Scabbers by the way. Pathetic isn't he?"

Harry take a good look at the brown rat on Ron's lap "Just a little bit."

"Do you want to see how I can changes Scabbers to another colour?" Asked Ron.

Excitement build up went Harry as he nodded with his head.

"Ahem… Sunshine…"

And the door opened up again with a brown haired girl by the door.

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's has one."

The 'sleeping' girl begun to hate her life and her fucking day. _WHY god!? It's is hell in here!_

When Ron sees that the girl is waiting for a answer, he said "No"

"Oh are you doing magic? Let's see then." Said the girl and sit next to the 'sleeping' person.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow,  
Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."

Nothing, not a thing….

The bushy haired girl races her eyebrow before speaking.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good is it? Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, it's the best school of witchcraft there is I've heard - I've learned all the course books by heart of course. I just hope it will be enough. Of course, I've only tried a few simple ones myself but they've all worked for me. For example: _Oculus Reparo._ That's better isn't it? Holy cricket! You're Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Granger. And you are…?

"I'm Ron Weasley."

_Now or never_

"And I'm Usagi Moon"

That catch there attionen.

There heads turned to the person in the black cloak, the 'sleeping' person.

And she peeks under her whimpers of her eyes, to the strangers. But she see someone of her childhood, a brunette. And the others are a redhead and black hair mop.

HermioneGranger has brown eyes, bushy brown hair and rather large front teeth. But she is a nice girl but to look at her like a friend is not something for her. She will keep distends of her. Yes, nothing between them will changes. Her looks likes to scream BOOKWORM or I-AM-A-WALKING-BIBIOTHEEK.

Ron Weasley has fiery red hair with blue eyes. And his mouth hang wide open. He is a special person to her. Because that there where childhood friends in the beginning but then her mother flee with her to the muggle world because of Voldemort's evil man. It was something that she never understand or have forgiven her for.

Harry Potter, the famous person in frond off her.

'_Lucky me'_ Thinks Usagi to herself.

Harry has a mop of black hair, that looks that it can't ever be tamed. Pretty green eyes that look at her, if she is not real or something like that. A pair glass sits on the brigs of his nose that looked like it will drop if he stare her more down.

'_It looks like he didn't have an easy life, welcome to the club.'_ With that thought, she continued to examine Harry. She could tell he was handsome but she will not get close to him idée. It was his eyes that hurt her. It was the seem look of her one mother, if she quotations of her father.

Not lifting her cloak she stands up and bows to the three children of her age before her, with the white fox out of her hiding place.

"And that is Hikari. It was a pleasure to meet you all. But you three better change into you robes."

With a swirl of Usagi's cloak, Hikari yipped happy and the two this appeared out of the room, out the door.

Nobody spoke……

It was to **weird** to say something about Usagi's moment of mystery.

"Yes, Pleasure. I expect we'll be arriving soon. You've dirt on your nose by the way. Just there." Said Hermione before two heading out of the door.

"Wicked! And weird! Was it Harry?"

"Yes, Ron. But how was she? And how does she do it?"

"Do what Harry?"

"To hid her body and hair, Ron"

**-x-x—x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x---x-x-x—x-x-x-x—x-x-x**

A Strice woman, name Professor McGonagall

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you're here your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking and you will loose points. At the end of the year, the houses with the most points is awarded the house cup.

And before her feet sit a brown toad.

Neville yelled loudly "Trevor!"

"Sorry." Stumped the forgotten one went Professors glance strict and sour on the boy. She began to speak again and her face looked not good. It a bad look that said, anyone-speaking-and-you-die-today.

"The Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily." Said the professor before she walked away to do something.

"It's true then, what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." Say a pale boy with gelled hair.

"Harry Potter?" Whispered the children.

Harry and his newest friend, Ron, stand still before the door of the great hall of Hogwarts when the whispers began.

The pale gelled boy walked arrogantly toward Harry and Ron with his two friends.

**Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of the pale boy, they looked like bodyguards. **

**"Oh, this is **Crabbe** and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."**

Goyle. He seems to lack all intelligence, magical talent, and independent thought, and thus uses only his size and strength to bully other students or scare off anyone for Malfoy.

Crabbe is large, has gorilla-like arms, and wears a pudding bowl-style haircut. He is very mean and very stupid, which makes him little more than a "follower" of Malfoy.

And Ron began to snicker at Draco's name causing Draco fire a glare at him.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who _you_ are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."

Ron look a shamed before Draco turned back at Harry.

"You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

Draco waited for Harry to grab his hand but Harry look at it, like it is the hand of the devil self.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for my self thanks." Said Harry not grabbing Draco's hand.

"Good to see, that there is LOVE here." Said somebody without humour.

The gang of children (Harry & co. And Draco-gang) and the rest of children in the hallway, look at the newcomer, a person in a black cloak with a white fox on the ground.

"AND how are you!" Asked Draco Malfoy angry when he saw the person and the white fox.

The cloak person shrugged and the fox yipped angry at Draco.

Angered with no answer Draco growl in his frustration before gripping his hidden wand out his pocket.

Pointing his wand when there was no teacher in side, Draco yelled **"Stupefy" **the person in the cloak.

The person in the cloak jumped back and whispered quietly and quick "**Protego**" to block the attack of Draco and not to harm anyone that maybe behind her.

But to her shock, the spell was not aimed at her but her fox.

"Hikari!"

But it was to late because the fox was knocks out, as it has not predicted that Draco attack her but her mistress.

Before anyone can move, Draco just another spell.

"**Mobilicorpus"**

And Hikari's body fly's to Draco, in his hands.

Usagi is angry, no, pissed off, no, ready to blow-up because Draco's display.

"Give back, Hikari. Or else -"

"Are YOU treating ME!" Yelled Draco.

It's a miracle that nobody of the teachers have come because of the noise.

Usagi ripped away her cloak of her body and in fly's in the hands of Ron, how looks that he died of luck.

Usagi's loss slivery's blond reads her midback and her eyes are crystal blue, look darker because her anger. Ripped blue jeans hug her child like body and a white tank top hug her chess, that begin to show her maturity.

All in all, here stands a pretty girl and would be populist when she ages.

Nobody can call her ugly and the boys cannot help but look at her body and kind but angry face.

"So what is you're name? You MUST be a pure-blood" Asked Draco.

'_What a compliment…I think for a Malfoy'_

But before Usagi even can think, Hermione opened her mouth.

"She doesn't want to speak to you because-"

A fair annoyed Malfoy snapped angry to her. She was dirty in his eyes! A fucking MUDBLOOD!

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood."

Hermione's eyes became blurred by tears that became to fall.

"My name's Usagi, and my life is no of you're business. And so is my blood'' Say Usagi and something flash in her eyes before it's gone.

Draco Malfoy is tall and slender, has a pale, sharp-featured face, sleek white-blond hair, and cold, light grey eyes.

He is handsome IF you don't think him as a snob, asshole and many more.

Usagi walked closer to him and stand not faraway of him and he grins cocky to her.

Usagi snored her nose in disgust….this son of a bitch think that SHE like him?!!

'_Don't think so…'_

Clinching her teeth Usagi began to speak to the other then Draco's gang. "It is a pleasure to meet you all."

Then Usagi looked at Draco "And it's a pleasure to forgot you"

"**I'm sorry**" she began hesitantly and Draco looked confused "Hikari." And with that Usagi cried out "**Tarantallegra**" with her hidden wand out her pocket.

And Draco began to dance uncontrollably and Usagi picked Hikari out his arms.

His two bodyguards look on stupid, not knowing what to do.

But when Usagi was pair feet away, Draco yelled at her.

"You forgot something!" Said Draco

She began to walk away again but turn back at Draco.

"O, I forgot…**Langlock**" And then she walked peacefully away when Draco's tongue glues it self to the top of his mouth. Now he can't speak for a time, that is IF somebody don't remove it.

**-x-x—x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x---x-x-x—x-x-x-x—x-x-x**

**Spells :**

**Langlock **

Glues the victim's tongue to the top of their mouth.

**Protego**

The Shield Charm. This creates a magical shield to deflect minor to moderate spells and jinxes cast by others.

**Tarantallegra**

The Tarantella is a fast Italian dance. Causes the victim's legs to dance uncontrollably.

**Mobilicorpus**

Moves unconcious bodies

**Please review. Continued or not ? Tips or idea'(s)? Mail me or review me. All is welcome.**

7


	2. Chapter 2 : Not her day

**Somewhere in Mississippi, in a courtroom.**

Two FBI's dragged a person in side.

And the person was……Black lady of Emptiness aka Black Lady!

"What the hell! Why am I here!"

"Hn, shut-up please" Answered one of the FBI's to her.

"Don't worry miss, IF you did not do anything wrong. Then there is nothing to be sacred off."

Then the two FBI's leave the courtroom.

"That IS something to be sacred off. I do always something wrong. And I don't do it on purpose!"

The judge look at Black Lady.

"Did you own Harry Potter, in any form?"

"No, sir"

"Mm, do you own Sailor moon, in any form?"

"No, sir"

The judge lend a pair of glass and looked strict at Black Lady.

"Then why did you lied to million of people on the internet?"

"I DIDN''T LIED! I JUST FORGET TO DO IT!"

"Do what ?"

"The fucking disclaimer you, Judges"

"Then do it NOW!"

Out of nowhere a piece of paper appeared and Black Lady began to write on it.

Black Lady turned to the readers and places a pieces of paper high in the sky.

And began to read it.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTOR OR SAILOR MOON.**

**P.S Only the idea of the story. AND I WILL NOT REPEAT IT!!!**

"Now bring me back to the Netherlands, please"

On with the story!!

**-x-x—x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x---x-x-x—x-x-x-x—x-x-x**

**Chapter 2 : Not her day**

**-x-x—x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x---x-x-x—x-x-x-x—x-x-x**

Usagi lies on her bed, petting the now awake Hikari absently. She seen it many times but it doesn't calm her nerves.

_**Flash Back**_

The last person to be sort it was Usagi.

And boy, what was she pissed off because not only did she stand long. But Hikari, her fox began to feel damn heavy.

"Usagi Moon"

Gladly Usagi walked with Hikari to Professor McGonagall and the hat but before she go's there she dropped Hikari at Ron.

"Keep Hikari with you, please"

No waiting for Ron to answer her, she walks away and on the podium and on the chair.

_Drop my cloak or Hikari and you are dead._

The sorting hat is places at Usagi's head, by Professor McGonagall. Usagi fell a light probing before somebody begins to speak at her, in her head.

"Mmm, ahh. A pure-blood Witch! I have not met much of these this year!" Spoke the hat out loud before to speak only at her.

And everybody in the great hall that did not looked at her first, looked at her now.

_You did it on purpose, did you?_

But the hat ignore her.

'Mnm, let's see. You are intelligent and wanted knowledge. Mnn, Ravenclaw is good house for you but…'

_But..?_

Again the sorting hat ignore her and gentle prod her mind again.

_Come on!_

'You are a hard worker and have a strong sense for justice. You will do good in Hufflepuff, IF you had trust again in friendship. But patience is not a thing for you. That I can tell. '

_Hurry up a little, old hat._

The hat chuckled a bit before looking again in her head.

'Mn, and Slytherin. You have ambition for it and you're pure-blood. Power and strength you wanted to have..? But not like every Slytherin for them self but to protect others. Hm, it troublesome to place you'

_Slytherin..?_

Usagi throw a blank look at Slytherin's table and before resting on Draco's face. And she shirred when Draco looked at her with a look, that she don't liked.

_Are you a insane old hat?! You're NOT going to place me in the snake house..._

'Hn, pick are you? You have must courage and are you have must boldness in you. '

_Why thank you_

'And a sense of chivalry. You feel a need to protect the weak and helping them to become strong. You won't admit it but you would be a great friend.'

_I don't see it that way, hat._

'It will do good if you listened at a--'

"GRYFFINDOR!"

And all Gryffindor cheers for Usagi while Draco face began to form to a scowl.

And Usagi,…began to feel a huge headache coming, silent cursing at the old sorting hat.

_Why you sneaky old hat-_

And before Usagi can fished her curses and treat, the sorting hat collect it by Professor McGonagall.

Walking near the Griffindor's table, she began to feel sick and tire.

_Why do I have a feeling I walk right in to my doom? Maybe Slytherin was not so bad._

_**Flash Back end**_

And right she had. The one and one Ron Weasley, spurred foolish at her when there chat at dinner.

IT was cute that he was cherry-red when he gave Hikari and her cloak back, before she moved away off them.

Hermione had a fish expression on her face when it finally clicked in here mind, that Usagi gone at her school. But Usagi have always disappear when she want to befriend with her.

And now it seems that Hermione will try again. And Usagi can not hid for a eternity for her.

_Never say never…_

And Harry……let's just say…it was a disaster.

_**Flash Back**_

When Usagi was pissed off, you better go faraway. Only a few people have seem to forgot that.

A cherry-red face coloured redhead, a fish-face brunette and a famous black-haired mop.

Why did she have the pleaser to have them?

Well it was only because Ron sit next to her when she did sit across of Hermione.

And Harry have followed Ron's lead, to sit by the pretty girl, Usagi Moon, next to Ron.

"Well, Usagi how come that you are here? I mean, not that I don't wanted you here. But you did seem normal to me.." Asked Hermione to started a talk.

And THAT was something that Usagi dislike very must because that it make people become closer with each other.

_Why me..?_

"I was born in the wizard world and I AM a pure-blood. That makes me to come here" Answered Usagi, not thinking of what to say to her.

"She is just like Malfoy" Whispered Harry to Ron.

_I am NOT like that-that PIG!_

"No! She is pretty and is strong. Her magic spell are WAY higher for a beginner." Whispered Ron back at Harry.

_I like you, Ron! Good childhood friend……okay not good because you don't remember me. THAT is STUPID! I am the only one with silver coloured hair._

"She may be pretty but she is not strong enough for a real fight. She needs protection for sure." Whispered Harry back to Ron, so loud that people close can hear them.

And there are things about Usagi that you better don't say or you have a enemy.

Don't call her weak.

_I AM NOT WEAK!_

"I am NOT weak. AND don't need protection! Maybe you do but I don't! I am perfectly able to take care of myself!" Usagi said and stands up, in angry.

The hollow Great hall falls in silence of Usagi's angry out burst. Not only that but the magic around Usagi seems to go wild, that pair of the Professors began to rise, well Snape look at Usagi, with a glare.

Feeling that strong magic in her veins began to spread, Usagi stormed out of the Great hall.

"This means war, Potter"

_**Flash Back end**_

And now it was fact that Harry and Usagi enemy's are or rival at least.

And boy what a luck…there are both Griffindor's AND Draco like her more then ever when she make it clear that she don't like Harry.

Usagi is so frustrated and she smacked herself lightly in her face.

_I must learn to control myself. Emotion is weakness and strength but anger is not good, if you cannot control it. I could have wounded somebody today._

_**Flash Back**_

Usagi under the cloak, shrugged and Hikari yipped angry at Draco.

Angered with no answer Draco growl in his frustration before gripping his hidden wand out his pocket.

Pointing his wand when there was no teacher in side, Draco yelled **"Stupefy" **Usagi in the cloak.

Usagi give with a quick hand wave in her pocket and whispered quietly and quick "**Protego**" to block the attack of Draco and not to harm anyone that maybe behind her.

But to her shock, the spell was not aimed at her but her fox.

"Hikari!"

_**Flash Back end**_

Usagi was anger at herself. Why did she forgot her wand? It didn't mender anymore. She was lucky this time.

Light crying can be heard, and Usagi rolled of her bed, curiosity who is crying at night time.

It was from the person next by the door, faraway of the bed by the window, where Usagi sleep.

It was Hermione…

Cursing softly Usagi when to Hermione's bed next's to her bedside and began to feel a little guilty…

_Okay maybe more then a little guilty._

_**Flash Back**_

Hermione's eyes and Usagi's eyes mend across the dinner table. Her eyes are full of curiosity and confusion.

And Usagi's eyes, darkened. And look to send a messenger 'Don't look at me, we are no friends'

Hurt flashes trough Hermione's eyes before looking at her plate again.

_**Flash Back end**_

Hermione began to toss in her sleep and cry lightly.

_Somebody want me to feel guilty…_

Suspiciously Usagi looked around before to open her mouth to sing for Hermione, softy.

_Till tomorrow you sleep,_

_Till tomorrow you will not weep._

_Don't cry little one, don't cry_

_You not alone, _

_Not anymore._

_Sleep child sleep,_

_And do not weep._

_It's is I that love's you,_

_And not the boogiemen._

_Till tomorrow I see you sleep,_

_Till tomorrow you will not weep._

_Dad's love is with you,_

_And mom's love is in you._

_Now sleep and don't not weep._

_Dream, pretty dreams._

_And do not weep._

Looking at Hermione, Usagi sees that no more tears run down her face and that she stopped tossing in her sleep.

"I don't meant to be mean to you, Hermione" Whispered Usagi to the sleeping girl.

Tired and satisfied, Usagi turned around and walked away to her bed.

If Usagi had turned around, she had seen Hermione smile at her back with her eyes open.

"Thank you, Usagi" Whispered Hermione so that Usagi didn't hear her before closing her eyes.

**-x-x—x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x---x-x-x—x-x-x-x—x-x-x**

The little song in this chapter, Till tomorrow. Is my a song that I self have make it. Do not just it. Ask promising and maybe you can yus it then !

Later in the plot you will understand, WHY the song is in important.

**Please review. Continued or not ? Tips or idea'(s)? Mail me or review me. All is welcome.**

7


	3. NOTE! READ IT PLEASE

**Note**

Boys and Girls,

IF you wanted more chapters please review me.

So that I can see how many liked my first fan fiction ever !

Tell me the pairings that you like, then I maybe can write about it.

The more reviews I have, the more chapters appear and sooner.

Love,

Black Lady of Emptyness


	4. Chapter 3 : Not give up

**-x-x—x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x---x-x-x—x-x-x-x—x-x-x**

**Chapter 3 : Not give up**

**-x-x—x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x---x-x-x—x-x-x-x—x-x-x**

"Did you know, that the ceiling is not real? Of course ! You read it yourself in "Hogwarts, A History", last week. I mean, you have a thirst of knowledge. Ravenclaw had been a good house for you!" Tells Hermione at Usagi, how well Usagi is reading a book of magical animals, at the Griffindor's table.

Harry and Ron sitting not faraway of Hermione, shooting looks at her.

Since the first day, Hermione had one-side confusion with Usagi Moon when she could. And Usagi didn't speak to her very much. More like, two line or one-word to her.

Usagi's only responds was a "Mmm".

_When is she going to stop talking to me?_

It wasn't that she didn't like Hermione's company but…

_I am not going to grow attached to her._

"….Usagi…may I ask a question?"

Amused and still reading, Usagi answer "You just did"

Hermione opened her mouth to speak again but Usagi stops her with a her hand up, telling her to stop.

Hermione closed her mouth and waited for Usagi to speak.

When Usagi didn't explained or talked, Hermione began to understand, that she meant that she can ask her question now.

"What is you're favourite class, Usagi?"

_Where did that come for..?_

And whole Griffindor listened at Usagi's repeat on that question.

_Like gossiping…? I give you something to gossip about._

With a real smile Usagi answer Hermoine's question. "Potions"

_Well, not really _

Ron chocked on his pumpkin juice loudly.

Harry looked like he just seen Snape wearing a pink tutu and sing "I LOVE HARRY POTTER".

Griffindor's hollow table is silence and have pale faces and letting forks or spoon drop out there hands.

Hermione gaped at her and gaped…

And Usagi began to count in her head.

_Three_

Usagi looked not a moment away from her book.

_Two_

Usagi licked the tip of her finger and turns a page.

_One_

And whole Grinffindor stand up and yelled loud "WHAT!" that echoed through the Great hall, that is now silence, that you can hear a fly breathing.

And the professors look like there had a heart attack with there out burst.

_And lift off_

Careless Usagi waved with her hand, as saying, sit down you fouls, you attract attention to us.

Blushing, all standing Grinffindor's began to sit again and paid attention at Usagi when Ron began to speak at her.

"You LIKE that GRIT?" Asked/howled Ron at her.

Only answer at that question was the raising eyebrow of Usagi.

Ron feel his face heat up and looks away from Usagi's face's.

Hermione calmed down and questioned Usagi once again.

"Why do you like Potions?"

With a calm look at Usagi look at pair of Grinffindor's face's for extra effect for drama.

"He is nice"

And THAT cause a explosion name Harry Potter.

"Nice!?! HIM NICE! HE WAS NOT NICE AT ME!?"

Usagi felt like laughing at them, right here and then. But she looked only calm and spoke calmly.

"He is nice to me and not to you"

And Usagi began to feel like to laugh out loud, at the face Harry makes. It was like he didn't wanted to remember about it.

Usagi herself cringed a bit at the memory.

_**Flash back**_

There stood Professor Snape in all his glory and arrogantly, headmaster of Sytherin, master in potions and master of making a drastic entering in a room.

Snape is thin, has 'hook-nose' and long greasy hair and clad in black robes.

All in all, he looked like a villain, in the Grinffondor's eyes, expect for Usagi.

Usagi looked more carefree and not tensed in his presences than anything else.

Before Snape began to speak to the class, his eyes wander to Usagi.

His hard black eyes soften a little before began to harden and glare at her, with anger.

Usagi felt like she was better off dead now. Maybe if she wished hard she would disappear and be faraway of Hogwarts.

_Does he think, that I….? No! Shit he does!!_

But Snape turned his attention elsewhere.

"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few who possess the predisposition. I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I show you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death."

_I see…Snape is still arrogantly today…wow what a luck_

Draco looked at Snape with will to learn and Snape looked back at him, with something like pride.

_I see that is his favourite student now_

Snape looked at Usagi with a smile that looked like she would be in trouble if she wouldn't speak with him this year.

_Please god let him forgot me. Then I will never lie to anyone again! I swear!_

Snape then looked at Harry Potter, that did not pay very much attention, with a form of disgust, hidden in his eyes only for a pair people to seen.

_And his least favourite student _

"Then again maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not pay attention. Mr. Potter, our new celebrity. Tell me what would I get if I added root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood? You don't know? Well let's try again. Where Mr. Potter would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"

_Ow! That is hard for him._

"I don't know, sir."

_That is a little mean._

"And what is the difference between monkswood and wolfsbane"

_Harry, come on! Know the answer._

"I don't know sir."

_Hey…! Since when did I start to care?_

"Pity. Clearly fame isn't everything. Is it Mr. Potter?"

_I don't care. It's just that I want to humiliate him._

And that was the end of Harry's torture, well the Slytherin's laugh quietly at him.

_I think this is going to stay like this._

And for Snape, well let say he self is satisfied…

_Not good_

For the moment.

_For Harry_

_**Flash back end**_

Turning back in realty when cry of owls, Usagi looked up to see that Neville got a Remembrall.

Seeing Harry looking at Ron's mail, a newspaper, Usagi began to see what Harry wanted to ask Ron, to have the paper.

And since Harry wanted the newspaper, Usagi saw it as her duty to give him a hard life.

"Ron, may I have you're newspaper." Began Harry.

Ron began to give Harry absently the newspaper without looking up.

_Now, sweet and deadly_

"Ron, may I borrow you're newspaper? Please?" Asked Usagi sweetly and seductively before Harry could catch Ron's full attention.

Ron and pair of Griffindor's snapped there heads to Usagi, like she had suddenly grown four heads.

It was a fact that Usagi Moon disliked speaking. But speaking to boys was not one of the thing she would do likely.

Poor Ron began to feel rather hot and light headed because not only Usagi talked to him but she looked at him. With inner beauty, that looked like it glowed around her body like she was an angel that came to take him to heaven.

Like Ron hand was on fire by Harry, it and newspaper turned with high speed to Usagi Moon.

"Here, Us-agi Mooo-on. You can have the newspaper, this whole year if you like!" Yells/stutters Ron.

Smiling gentle at Ron, Usagi began to feel happier then two years ago, while taking the newspaper from Ron. Usagi 'accidentally' briefly touched his fingers.

"Call me, Usagi. Ron Weasley"

Ron then began to say things very difficult to understand while taking his hand back, that rivalled the speed of light.

"What did you say?"

More red then before Ron repeated himself with more calmness.

"And call me, Ron. U-sagi"

Lifting a eyebrow at him, Usagi heard Hermione began to speak to Harry and all that where interested to listen at her.

"I've read about those, Remembrall.. When the smoke turns red it means you've forgotten something."

Hermione looked at Usagi and Usagi at her.

Something flashes briefly in Hermione's eyes before she smiled a gentle but a broken smile.

_It did something wrong, again…? Maybe she don't like it that I have the newspaper before Harry?_

What ever it was, that Usagi, did wrong to Hermione, she will make it up to her someday.

_But not today_

"Excuse me." Said Usagi and she stands up, and grabbed her forgotten book.

Looking at Ron then Hermione and at last Harry, Usagi began to feel just sick for what she is going to do.

"Here" Said Usagi with hidden anger at Harry and shove the newspaper in his face.

Ron's face dropped a little at that but when Usagi looked at him, he began grinning a bit stupid but cute at Usagi.

Usagi did not know what to think of that!

She just turned around, swinging her silver hair in the air before walking away from them.

Before she was faraway of Harry, Ron and Hermione, she heard Harry speaking, reading the newspaper.

"Hey Ron, somebody broke into Gringotts. Listen: "Believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown, Gringotts goblins were acknowledging the breach insist nothing was taken. The vault in question number 713 had been emptied earlier that very same day." That's odd. That's the vault Hagrid and I went to."

_Interesting….._

**-x-x—x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x---x-x-x—x-x-x-x—x-x-x**

Standing for them, in the afternoon, outside of Hogwarts school but well on the school grounds, is a woman.

"Good afternoon, class" Said the Professor pleasantly.

Usagi looked at her in curiosity and awed at her while greeting her with the rest of the class.

"Good afternoon, Madame Hooch"

Standing before them stood Madam Hooch, in all her glory with a broom in her hand, it was obvious that she was going to teach them flying.

She has grey hair, that is cut short, yellow and hawk-like eyes. It was like she was born to fly and her teaching skill will be great.

_Yes, it will be a pleasant lesson_

Usagi looked excited at the broom next to her on the ground, like by everybody of her classmates.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of their broomstick. Come on now, hurry up. Stick your right hand over the broom and say up. "

Looking at the broom, Usagi could not help but feel a little stupid to tell a broom "Up" like speaking at a dog or something like that.

Closing her eyes, Usagi called the broom with the rest of her classmates.

"Up! Up!"

Nothing happen.

"Woah!"

Usagi opened her eyes to see who had his broom in his hand before her.

It was nobody else then THE Harry Potter, the wonder boy. The boy-who-lived. The famous Harry Potter, that is a legend, a living legend

She felt like she was a failure, now that Harry did it before her.

_If mother had seen this, she would be disappointed._

Slamming her teeth to together, she began to feel anger at herself and with the anger, the magic in her veins began to spread in her blood, boiling with power. And she closed her eyes for concentration.

The power given by her mother and perhaps her father, glaring at the broom beside her, she lift her hand further a above it. Wanting to have more control on it then the rest of her class. She is Usagi Moon, a pure-blood witch. She will be better then the rest.

_For mother!_

Lightly she felt the power in her blood, singing to be released and light wind blowing her hair back, only to blow abruptly at front of her when she snapped her eyes open. Commanding the broom to her in her mind.

_Up_

First the broom on the ground began to shake lightly and then violently before flying hard in her open hand. The broom in her hand feel weightless while the power in her blood continued to sing for it release.

_Oh oh_

Usagi power continued and it was breaking free, if something don't happened to snapped her out it.

"Mr. Longbottom. Mr. Mr. Mr. Longbottom" Yelled Madame Hooch out of the blue and success snapping Usagi out of here trance like state, the magic in her began to ebbing away.

Usagi snapped her head up when she heard Madame Hooch warring them about something only to see she was in Neville's way off crashing it to the ground. The big problem was that there was to little time to move out the way.

_Not good_

"Usagi/Miss.Moon/Moon!" Yelled Hermione, Madame Hooch and her classmates to her but Usagi never heard them.

The ebbing power in her blood, came back full force boiling in her veins, giving her the power to do something to make it out harms way.

Like something or someone possessed her when Neville was ready to slamming on to her while the flying broom, she felt light as a feather or a butterfly. Like time stopped itself, she jumped backwards and spinning it the air, like a acrobat.

The power gave her speed like adrenaline making her powerful without using magic.

Neville crashed on the ground painfully and Usagi stopped spinning in the air and landed few feet away of Neville, in a bending pose. Sweat dripped of her face while she panned heavy and tumble weak to the ground, face down.

The power was gone while she blacked out, hearing Madame Hooch call out to her.

**-x-x—x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x---x-x-x—x-x-x-x—x-x-x**

When Usagi opened her eyes, she wish she never had, because a woman fussed over her health, that it did not help her in anyway.

Is was Madam Poppy Pomfrey, the school nurse of Hogwarts. She is in charge of the hospital wing and is a stern and competent woman, who takes her profession fairly seriously.

Too seriously if you asked Usagi at the moment.

Usagi tried to get up from the bed but was pushed back by Madam Pomfrey. The school nurse began fussing again about her health. Usagi felt like there was a mother hen on her side.

"You may not leave without permission or get out on your own" said Madam Pomfrey, "Hermione will come to get you. She's such a nice and responsible girl".

_Great…_

Usagi turned away from Madam Pomfrey while thanking her for her kindness. When Pomfrey started talking about Hermione again, Usagi ignored her and pretended sleeping.

_Please.. get me out of here!_

**-x-x—x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x---x-x-x—x-x-x-x—x-x-x**

It was lunchtime, and the Griffindor's sat by the table, eating.

Strange thing was, that Usagi was not back by the table eating like the rest but only Ron seem to care the most about that.

Harry would too if he was not thinking about being Griffindor's Seeker.

"Seeker? But first years never make the house teams. You must be the youngest Quiddith player in….."

Harry finished it for Ron "A century. That is according to McGonagall"

It was then that two male clones with flaming red, wearing the Griffindor's robes appeared.

"Well done Harry! Wood's just told us!" Said one of the clones.

Ron looked at them, and sees that is was Fred and George Weasley, the prankers of the school. It was then Ron forgot to tell Harry something about them.

"Fred and George are on the team too. Beaters."

"Our job is to make sure that you don't get bloody up too bad. Can't make any promises of course. Rough game Quidditch."

It was George or was it Fred speaking to them. It is hard to tell the difference between them.

"Brutal! But, nobody's died in years. Someone vanishes occasionally."

Harry looked not at all scared, more like nervous if he do it right and not making a fool of his self.

"But they'll turn up in a month or two!" Said Fred or George to Harry.

Ron who wanted Harry to cheer up said excitingly:

"Oh go on Harry! Quidditch is great. Best game there is, and you'll be great too!"

"But I've never even played Quidditch! What if I make a fool of myself?"

It was then that Hermione spoke up to help Harry a bit.

"You won't make a fool of yourself. It's in your blood."

Ron looked extremely happy and flabbergast at that news.

"Woah! Harry, you never told me your father was a seeker too! "

Harry looked a bit dumbfound before said to Ron.

"I didn't know."

Hermione stood up and began to walk away from them.

"Hey! Hermione where are you going?"

"To get Usagi"

Hearing that Ron get up abruptly.

"We will go with you!" Yelled Ron with a red face.

And Harry suppressed a growl of frustration before standing up and follow Ron and Hermione.

**-x-x—x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x---x-x-x—x-x-x-x—x-x-x**

After spending a few minutes in the hospital-wing with Hermione, Ron and Harry, Usagi was released from the hospital-wing

While walking Usagi did not pay any attention to anything, she was anger at her on-controlled power and herself, but most of all herself.

Here she was getting attached to Hermione more and more but not only to Hermione but to Ron too.

_And next is Harry Potter! And then maybe Draco! Then the whole school! Maybe I am wea- no! I'm only growing soft. Nothing more!_

It was then they began to climb the stairway when it began moving in an other direction.

It was Harry that asked to Ron or Hermione

"What's happening?"

"The staircases change remember? "

Harry looked around before picking the most liked direction, a door and said to them to here "Let's go this way."

Opening the door and walking in the hallway, the four children look a bit nervous.

Looking around, Ron stated the most obvious thing of the situation:

"Does anybody feel like we shouldn't be here?"

_A little bit…_

Looking around Hermione had a feeling she is going to die of a heart attack.

"We're not supposed to be here. This is the third floor. It's forbidden!"

Harry looked around a bit and then said "Let's go."

There turned around to walk back but a cat, stood there, looking at them.

Hermione was the first to identify it.

"Filch's cat!"

Harry was next to see the problem and began to look for a way out the trouble that will come

"Run! Quick, let's hide through that door!"

Harry grabbed at the door and tried to open up the door. Keyword: tried.

"It's locked!"

Gulping and looking a bit scared, Ron began to feel there doom coming closer and closer "that's it, we're done for!"

Hermione is a little pissed and not willing to lose precious house points, just use her brain.

"Oh! Move over! **_Alohomora_**!"

And the locked door was unlocked.

"Get in!"

And they hurried in side, not wanting to be in trouble.

A bit confused Ron asked quietly "**_Alohomora_**?"

Usagi answer his quotation with a automatic robot style of speaking "Standard Book Of Spells- Chapter 7"

Quietly they listened at the noise on the other side of the door.

It was Argus Filch , the caretaker and effectively hall monitor. He had long brown hair with grey strands in it and grey, like lamp-like eyes. He is both short- and ill-tempered, which has made him very unpopular with the student. He was knowledge of the secrets and shortcuts of the castle, only the Weasley twins know a little more about it.

And he was on the other side of the door.

"Any one here my sweet? Come on."

Hermione stated it the logic point "He thinks this door is locked."

Ron mimic Hermione "He thinks this door is locked."

A bit angry that Ron had mimic her, she began to speak again "It was locked."

Usagi turned around and looked while speaking for both fighting pair to hear her and Potter.

"And for good reason."

That caught their attention and they turned around, only to scream at that thing they saw.

It was a big, a fair big dog with three heads. A gíant dog with three heads.

Usagi felt like rolling her eyes because of their stupidity but she could not do that while taking her eyes of the creature before her, that began to wake up fully.

In seconds they opened the door and ran out of the room with the giant dog with three heads on it.

Luckily they were out the doorway before one of the heads snapped eagerly and angry at the air.

They closed the door with paled faces, even Usagi had trouble to keep calm while the dog looked like to breaking the door with one face.

They run faraway of the door and they stopped running when they where, in the common room of the Griffindors. Breathing heavy and hard while trying to fill air in their lungs.

"What do they think they're doing? Keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" Said Ron while shivering at the thought of that creature eating him.

Hermione looked a moment at Ron.

"You don't use your eyes do you? Didn't you see what it was standing on?"

"I wasn't looking at its feet! I was a bit preoccupied with its heads. Or maybe you didn't notice… the three!"

Usagi felled like she was getting punish, lying at Snape and her Godfather.

_I feel that I get a headache..._

"It was standing on a trap door. It wasn't there by accident. It's guarding something."

Harry looked up at that and Usagi looked surprised at Hermione.

"Guarding something?" Asked both Harry and Usagi before looking at each other and looking away again.

Hermione nodded her head.

"That's right. Now, if you three don't mind, I'm going to bed before either of you come up with another clever idea to get killed or worse… expelled."

And with that said, Hermione began to walk away to her bed.

Usagi rolled her eyes at that but decided to follow Hermione's lead.

_Hermione, killed is worse than to be expelled_

"She really needs to sort out her priorities." Said Ron to Harry, who looked at Usagi's back frowning.

"Why is she so-so" Said Harry but he could not find the word for her.

"Beautiful?" Start Ron while smiling dreamy at Usagi's back "You like her!"

Harry could feel his face turn scarlet red and yelled at Ron "I do NOT LIKE Usagi Moon!"

Hermione looked back at them with a look that says, You-are-really-stupid-are-you?.

And Usagi smiles, not even thinking about looking back.

_It's definitely not going to be boring. With these._

**-x-x—x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x---x-x-x—x-x-x-x—x-x-x**

**In the next chapter : **

**A troll is loss. Usagi and Hermione are in the bathroom. Harry and Ron come to they rescue. Friendship began to from while blood flies. And slow the past of Usagi comes into the light.**

**Next Chapter 4 : A hurtful day, for friendship**

**Please review me.**

**Thank for the good and friendly reviews of my readers, of the older chapters. It help me much.**

12


	5. Chapter 4 : A hurtful day for friendship

**I want to thank my dear old/new reads and hope their review me to! **

**I want to thank my dear reviews. :Bows lowly at them:**

**Specially ****Kayla Tsukino****. I hope that this is a better chapter for you. But I WILL try always my best for the dear readers and myself.**

**-x-x—x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x---x-x-x—x-x-x-x—x-x-x**

**Chapter 4 : A hurtful day for friendship Part 1**

**-x-x—x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x---x-x-x—x-x-x-x—x-x-x**

It was a day, that Usagi find herself next to Hermione, again. But this time in the class of Charms.

_When does she understand that I don't want to be her friend? Or her friendship?_

Standing in front of the class Professor Flitwick, master of charms and the head of Ravenclaw house, began to teach them.

His squeaky voice matches his tiny stature, where he had to stand on a pile of books, in order to see over the top of his desk at the class.

It was something that looked very funny in Usagi's eyes, even when she would not admit it.

_Not in this lifetime…_

Looking at her desk, there lies a white feather, looking pretty harmless and stupid.

_And what do we have a feather on are desks?_

Like the professor heard her thoughts, he began to speak to the class.

"One of a wizard's most rudimental skill is levitation or the ability to make objects fly. Do you all have your feathers? Good. Now don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practicing. "Swish and Flick" Hum! Good! Oh and annunciate! **Wingardium Leviosa**. Off you go then!"

The class began to speak the spell over and over again with their wand.

Picking her wand out of her pocket, the wand is a little smaller then here classmates wand's, and very dark kind of black.

Usagi rolled her eyes and lazy said "**Wingardium Leviosa**" with her wand pointing at her feather.

And with no problem, the feather began to fly to the ceiling.

_To easy.._

And with that, she looked at her classmates try's and began to feel amused at the sight.

"**Wingardium Leviosa**, **Wingardium Leviosa**!"

Her classmates had still trouble to lift their feathers.

And one boy said it wrong and it was Ron Weasley.

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

Maybe she should help him…

_Too Troublesome_

And Usagi lies back in her chair , looking who is going to point out, his mistake.

"No, stop stop stop! You're going to take someone's eye out! Besides, you're saying it wrong. It's Levi-_o_-sa, not Leviosar."

Predictable was that Hermione pointed out his mistake.

"You do it then if you're so clever. Go on, go on!" yelled Ron angry at Hermione and challenging her at the same time.

_Don't challenge Hermione on her intelligence or you loss you pride._

"**Wingardium Leviosa**" Hermione said with her wand pointing at Ron's feather.

And it began to fly a one or two feet high when the professor looked in there direction.

"Oh oh! Well done! See here everyone, Miss Granger's done it! Ho ho! Splendid!"

The professor looked at Usagi and her desk, no feather in sight while her wand lies pretty harmless on her table.

"Where is you're feather, Miss. Moon?"

Usagi looked a bit up and said one word.

"Ceiling"

The professor looked up to the ceiling and sees the feather. It was very high up in air for a first year. Never in his years had he seen that before, with the first years or second years. He could only said one thing at that.

"Oh my"

Usagi looked amused at the Professor. It was not every day that someone could make a Professor a little shocked. It was something to do again.

"Miss. Moon. I need to speak to you later of the end of the class."

**-x-x—x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x---x-x-x—x-x-x-x—x-x-x**

In the hallway Ron and Harry walked to the Great hall to eat something, while Ron talked at Harry.

"It's Levi-_o_-sa not Leviosar." She's a nightmare honestly! It's no wonder she hasn't got any friends! And that Usagi finds her annoying"

Hermione pushing her way through them in anger and sadness. Walking away without Usagi Moon by her side, while Usagi was talking to Professor Flickwick.

"I think she heard you, Ron."

**-x-x—x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x---x-x-x—x-x-x-x—x-x-x**

Usagi looked in the first time since she touched the grounds of Hogwarts, a little bit worried, without Hermione by her side, talking like there is no tomorrow.

When she set her foot in the Great Hall for dinner, she had a feeling that something was not right. And if her feelings say that, she doesn't want to ignore it.

Still her feet automatically walked her to the Griffindor's table, precisely to Hermione's sit spot. Where Hermione would sit with a book, to learn more about the wizard world. It was something Hermione would do, while waiting.

But Hermione was not there while Harry and Ron, sit next to her spot.

No time for games or something like don't speak to Harry Potter, she needed her answer Now.

"Where's Hermione?"

It was with a hidden threat in it, if somebody didn't tell her what she needed to hear. Somebody was going to get hurt.

Neville looked a bit afraid but answered her question nonetheless.

"Parvati Patil said she's wouldn't come out of the girl's bathroom. She said she's been there all afternoon, crying."

Usagi looked angry and her angry look turned in a glare, and her glare looked at Harry Potter and his buddy, Ron Weasely. She had a feeling the boys had something to do with it. She could tell by the guiltiness in their aura's.

"IF you are responsible for this" yelled Usagi but she stopped to speak further, her eyes told the rest of her story before storming away, out of the Great hall. She must find Hermione before she'd make Ron and Harry's life shorter.

A little bit shaken, Ron looked at Harry while whispering "Scary"

And they began to eat a little before Professor Quirrell stormed in the Great hall, to the teacher's table. He looked a little pale and was out of breath.

Professor Quirrell has black robes, a purple turban around his head and looked like a nervous person.

"Troll in the dungeon! Troll in the dungeon! Though you ought to know."

And with that he fainting and tumbled to the ground.

It was quiet for a little time before the fact of a troll in school sunk into their brains.

The whole Great hall began to panic and screaming but Dumbledore stood up with a calm look.

"SILENCE!"

And at his voice, the Great hall falls in silence before Dumbledore continued.

"Everyone will please not panic! Now prefects please escort your house to the dormitories. Teachers will follow me to the dungeons."

The Gryffindors followed their prefect, Percy Weasely to their Common room, while Harry and Ron walked slower then the rest, at the end of the group of children.

"How could a troll get in?" Asked Harry to Ron quietly.

"Not on its own. Trolls are really stupid. Probably people playing jokes."

It was then that Harry began thinking at something or someone, and his face began to be shocking pale.

"What?"

"Hermione! She doesn't know!"

Then a more troublesome thought entered Ron's thoughts.

"And Usagi too!"

With that they ran away from the group and went off to find Hermione and Usagi fast, before the troll did.

**-x-x—x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x---x-x-x—x-x-x-x—x-x-x**

In the mean time, in the bathroom, in the girls bathroom to be precisely.

The two girls inside are not aware of the danger that's lurking in the dungeons or maybe somewhere else now.

Had they know, Usagi had slammed the door open and pulled Hermione out the restroom where she had locked herself in while crying to herself. Not knowing that Usagi was leaning back against the door of the toilet room, thinking how she will get her out of there.

She was only here to….to what?

_To make her laugh again, to make her realise she is needed._

It was like time had stopped completely for Usagi. She had tried to hide herself and pushing people away from her. But here was this annoying girl, that cries alone, that makes her realise that she could not do it.

She began to trust people again. To not leave her alone. To be by her side. To love her and accept her. To make her realise that she is also needed. That she was not a failure in life itself or only a burden.

Hermione had helped her. Helped her to realise it. Now it was time to make her realise that she is needed too. IF not by somebody like Harry Potter or Ron Weasley, than by her, Usagi Moon.

And if she think something is wrong with her, she will say only that she had forgotten to eat. Yes, that is it! It was not good for her to eat nothing. And that she maybe will faint or be cranky later of it. And she doesn't want any of that.

_That will do_

Later when she is in a good mood and not crying. And is happy again, Then she will make friends with her. She will be her first friend of her age since…………..now.

Usagi lend back more against the locked door of the toilet room, where Hermione still cries in.

"Oh, maybe they are right! I'm a good for nothing-"

It was then that Usagi makes her present known.

"You shouldn't put yourself down like that."

Hermione stopped a little with crying, a bit surprised at that answer and from who it was. With a bit of hope Hermione began to ask the question.

"U-sa-gi?"

It was then that Usagi gentle smiled at that question. It sounded so hopeful. And with no pain, only curiosity. Maybe it was time to tell her sooner then planned. With a soft but strong voice Usagi began to talk.

"If someone told me a week ago that I would become sort of friends with you, I probably would have died laughing at them." A hiccup and a snored is heard behind the door, before Usagi began again, "I'm still not sure why it happened, I have my guesses, but I am really glad. It's only been a few weeks, but I really feel alive again."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you talk now, like this?"

Usagi felt a little weak, to talk so soon about her emotions, that she had tried to hide for so long. It was too soon and painful to make them surface again. It hurt so much, too much.

_Forget the past…past is past. Nothing you can do _

"You are to blame for that" It was silence with that answer and Usagi began to feel a bit angry.

"All of this is you're fault." Again silence and Usagi clenched her hand in a fist, and then unclenched them. "But I'm glad you did it."

It was a bit weird to hear yourself talk like that while her own voice echoes in her own ears. It makes her realise more and more that she needed to hear. No, what they need to hear.

"Hermione they're only boys. Only stupid boys."

Oh, yeah. Usagi was in a mood to talk now. She will do it for Hermione and herself. And then they can go to the Great Hall for something to eat while she would pay make Potter-boy and Weasley-boy a visit. But first she like to have answer for a question from Hermione.

"Can I ask you something?"

"S-ure?"

She paused and thought her words over first. She didn't want to make her uncomfortable or sad about the topic she was going to bring up.

"What that guy said earlier, was that true? Did some guy make you cry? Because you don't have friends? I mean, I have a hard time believing it because you're smart, funny and pretty." Usagi quieted after that, blushing a little at complimenting her.

"WHAT!?! I'm not pretty, Usagi. You are the one that is! More like beautiful! Look around you! Boys looked at you like you are a model!"

_A model…?_

Amused Usagi looked around in the bathroom. Only seeing white walls, mirrors and sinks.

"I don't see anyone here looking at me Hermione."

There was a little silence…before…

"Are you attempting to make a joke? Usagi Moon makes a joke now? What next! Slytherin being nice to not-pure-bloods?"

It was then they began to laugh and laugh. It made whatever tensions there were disappear. It continued unto five hole minutes. Before Hermione began to question that she wanted to know.

"Uh-oh. Your pet fox is now a…kinda wet."

_Oh…The fox is by Hermione? That is where that sneaky little fox had hidden._

"So long there is no make-up on that poor little Hikari, then it will be fine."

"I am very sorry. IF you want I can make her dry again."

"You are so a-" Usagi want to say polite-girl but she sees something that make her say something different "Troll"

A big and fat ugly troll was at the girls bathroom door, making up his mind to enter or not.

His look on his face looked nothing like something intelligent. No…more brainless or completely stoned and deadly drunk brainless. It looked like he didn't see her.

_We are safe for now_

It was silence, so silence that men could she could hear her blood pumping around in her own veins.

"How could you! I'm not a troll..!"

It was Hermione's voice that made the troll enter the girls bathroom.

_Not anymore_

As calmly as Usagi could at that time, while keeping a eye at the troll, she said.

"There is a troll in the bathroom"

Not believing Usagi, when she said it so calmly, she opened the bathroom door with Hikari in her hands.

She took one good look at the troll and did something that Usagi wanted to do herself very badly. She screamed while standing by Usagi's side. What was not a good idea because the troll lifted his club when it saw them.

_You want a fight? I give it to you!_

Usagi's hands flew into her robe's pockets for her wand, while the club went down at them in slow-motion. It was then Usagi rememberd something very stupid of her.

Her wand was not in her pocket but somewhere in the charms classroom.

_Stupid_

Seeing no other thing to do with so little time she did what a Gryffindor would have done without thinking.

_Be fucking brave_

Usagi pushed Hermione and Hikari back in the toilet room, putting them out of harms way.

While putting herself in harms way and the club hit her with a bone-breaking force, making her fly away from Hermione and Hikari.

_Stupid that I left my wand…And I can't use wandless magic without someone thinking I do black magic_

Usagi slammed against the wall hard and her head felt pretty sore. She heard bones snap. And she knows that they where a pair of ribs, a arm and something in her leg. Maybe some more bones. Not that she wanted to know it now. She began to felt blood slipping out a wound on her head. Her own blood dripped slowly into her eyes making her wince a bit.

_How stupid can I be? Which wizard or witch forget his or her own wand!?_

**-x-x—x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x---x-x-x—x-x-x-x—x-x-x**

Meanwhile Ron and Harry were running like the hounds of hell itself were hunting them down. They had successfully ran away from the group to find Usagi and Hermione.

"Do you think they are okay Harry?" Ask Ron while keep on running to the girls bathroom.

"Yeah…I mean so long Hermione and Usagi Moon are together, not very much can go wrong. I mean Usagi is pretty strong and is not stupid enough to forget her wand. Neither is Hermione. And by the time we are there and there is a troll there Usagi would have jinxed it to hell" Said Harry but they kept running.

"Yeah! I mean. Which wizard or witch would forget his or her own wand!" Said Ron.

Ironically….it was someone like Usagi to forget her wand. Because she didn't really need it.

But that was something they didn't now.

And Usagi wanted to keep it that way for now.

They continued to run to the girls bathroom. It was better to be safe than sorry.

**-x-x—x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x---x-x-x—x-x-x-x—x-x-x**

**Next time on Dragonba- opsie! I meant Cold is my heart and blind is the true.**

**Harry and Ron in the girls bathroom trying to save the girls from the troll.**

**Would they make it? And what of the beginning friendship between Usagi and Hermione?**

**And finally a look into Usagi Moon's past !!**

**Review me ! Please ! Thank you !**

**Cheesy super flashy grin and thumbs up**

**There are few question I have (for later in the story) and hope somebody can answer them.**

**How old is Remus Lupin when he meet Harry? And is he a pure-blood?**

**When was Black send to Azkaban? What year? How old was he? And for how long?**

**And Was James Potter famous Before he died or is he only famous because of Harry?**

**I Thank you all again for reading it or/and reviewing it. **

8


	6. Chapter 5 : A Hurtful day Part 2

**NOTE: Thank you all for your reviews! I have some trouble with my computer, and still have. I will update as soon, as I can.**

**Again THANK YOU ALL!!**

**-x-x—x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x---x-x-x—x-x-x-x—x-x-x**

**Chapter 4 : A hurtful day for friendship Part 2**

**-x-x—x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x---x-x-x—x-x-x-x—x-x-x**

"Help! Please help us!"

It was then that Harry and Ron entered the girl's bathroom. The sight of Usagi's body slamming into the wall greeted them. Her head snapped back, her whole body bent in agony, while blood splattered on the wall and floor.

It looked like a scene straight from a horror movie.

She raised her head, slowly, weakly. Looking at the troll with a mix of pain and hatred. A look that even Harry and Ron had never seen.

Even when her red blood oozed down her face and into her sky-blue eyes, that unblinkingly look didn't stop. It was as if she didn't even feel the blood sting her eye, obscuring her vision.

The troll notices that she is still alive and begins to lift his weapon again, a club that would take Usagi's life, if it hit her head on.

It was Ron that began to call out at the ugly but dangerous troll. It was a foolish and dangerous thing to do but Ron didn't seem to care about the danger involved.

"Hey, pea brain!"

That insult drew the troll's attention to Ron and Harry, forgetting Usagi in the process.

Hermione sees the boys and did the most logical thing one could do in a situation like this.

"Ah! Help!"

The troll swung it's club at the boys. Wanting nothing more than having them dead or out of his way. The troll was not stupid enough to **not** know that they were against him.

Swinging his club like a madman at the boys, without thinking and missing them like the stupid troll it was. Closer and closer came the troll, his club swinging at the boys while they tried their best to move out of it's path. But once he was too close to Harry Potter, Harry grabbed his wand out of the pocket of his robe.

With little thinking but thinking to give him and Ron sometime, he pushed his wand in the trolls face. He had want to prick his eye but it went in his nose, making the troll more wild while the Harry's wand was stuck in the trolls nose.

The troll swung his club again but this time more closer to his target. Making Harry and Ron scream out when the club had hit almost him.

"Woah!" said Harry while ducking his head, to save him a whole lot of pain to his body.

when he jumped a little out of the clubs way Ron forced out a "Ugh!" as the troll almost hit him and Harry.

The troll moved closer to the boys. Blocking the escape with it's sheer body size. Slowly it's eyes looked at the boys and began to lift it's club again. Now it did what it wanted to do. Smacking the boys flat like a pancake on the bathroom floor. This was not the place a boy would want to die in.

A girls bathroom!

Harry began to panic. He hadn't come to Hogwarts to die in his first year! And if he was going to die, then he at the very least wanted to go out with more style. Not smacked on the floor in the girls bathroom by a stupid butt-ugly troll.

"Do something!"

Ron looked like he would die of a heart attack soon if something didn't happen, in they favour.

He was too young to die now and so close to maybe be friends with Usagi Moon. If she didn't kick their ass, when she was saved, that is.

"What?"

The troll struck at them, something white flashes onto the trolls neck.

The troll dropped his club to deal with the little white thing at his neck while Harry and Ron scrambled away when it was to busy to notice. When it finally got around to seeing Harry and Ron, in safety no less, the white thing let go of the neck of the ugly troll. Jumping out of the trolls reach in seconds before standing in front of Usagi.

It was the fox, Hikari. Her white fur was standing up straight like an angry cat's and her eyes looked dangerously sharp. Hikari's red eyes were now kind of creepy. Before they had looked like blood, but now they appeared to be like two hard, blood-red rubies. Her lips are covered with a bit of blood while she shows her fangs to the troll, looking at it as if it was a treat.

The troll focused it's attention on Usagi and her white fox, Hikari at her side. It looked like Hikari would snap if the troll was stupid enough to take one more step towards Usagi. Unfortunately for the troll it's race is known to be stupid and butt ugly, and this one was no exception to that rule.

The troll moved closer, both Usagi and Hikari stood motionless. Harry realized that Usagi was too wounded to move. That's why they didn't move. Usagi couldn't while Hikari tried to protect Usagi at any cost.

"Anything! Hurry up!"

Then something clicked in Hermione's mind, something that would help them in this situation.

"The spell! Wingardium Leviosa!"

Hermoine's voice sparked in a memory and he remembered Ron what Hermione had said to him. While pointing his wand at the troll's club, which was now lying on the floor, forgotten, Ron did something he hadn't done in the lesson.

"Wingardium Leviosa"

The club rose from the ground, and into the air. Hovering it through the air above the troll Ron let it fall on it's head. The troll was knocked out by his own club and crumbled to the ground, a few feet in front of Usagi and Hikari.

"Cool." Whispered Ron in awe.

Hermione step forward to Harry and Ron "Is it dead?"

Harry looked at the troll before answering "No just knocked out."

Harry walked over to the troll and took his wand out the troll's nose. It wasn't a pleasant sight when something so disgusting was still on Harry's wand.

"Ugh."

Ron shivered in disgust while the weak Usagi looked at it, disgusted. This would be something to add to the never-want-to-have-or-see-it-list. It was even higher up Usagi's list than 'never-meet-a-troll-again". It was just too disgusting to see it again.

"Troll boogies."

It was then that the Head of Gryffindor arrived.

She looked at the troll and then at the children, oblivious to the fact that Usagi was also there.

"Oh my goodness! Explain yourselves, both of you!"

Harry and Ron both began to fling explanations at her "Well what it is-"

Seeing their bumbling Hermione stepped forward helped them.

"It's my fault, Professor McGonagall"

Even if Usagi had much pain, she didn't want Hermione to take the blame, not all the blame at any rate. It was only fair if she also took some of it.

"It was also my fault, Professor McGonagall" Said Usagi, little traces of pain lingered in her voice as Usagi leaned against the wall, both for support and to hide the blood on the wall. Her hair hid blood on her face.

The strict woman looked like she would die when she heard Usagi speak out of the blue and of her own volition.

"Miss Granger AND Miss Moon?"

Hermione looked at Usagi with shock and dawning understanding.

She had made a friend of Usagi Moon, the pretty pure-blood girl, that looked like she did not care about her in any way. But here she is, she was wounded only because she DID care about Hermione. It made her want to understand Usagi's past, the time before Hogwarts.

"We went looking for the troll, I've read about them and I thought we could handle it. But we were wrong. If Harry and Ron hadn't come and found us… we would probably be dead." Told Hermione the Professor with Usagi's silent supporting look.

Professor McGonagall looked at them and Usagi, stricter then ever. It was her responsibility to make sure these children didn't do anything so stupidly brave again. Not without somebody with experience at least.

"Be that as it may, it was an extremely foolish thing to do. I would have expected more rational behaviour on your part and am very disappointed in you Miss Granger and Miss Moon. Five points for both of you will be taken from Gryffindor for both of you serious lack of judgement."

With that she looked at Ron and Harry but never looking less stricter, if not more.

"As for you two gentlemen, I just hope you realize how fortunate you are. Not many first year students could take on a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. Five points will be awarded to each of you, for sheer dumb luck."

"Yes, Professor McGonagall" Answered the children in even voices and a yip of a fox.

It was then that Professor McGonagall took notice of Usagi's no repeat.

She turned back at her and let lose a gasp.

Usagi was lying on the floor, unconscious. Her breathing was laboured while blood began to pool around her. Hikari was pacing in distress from the blood and back, trying to go to her mistress without touching her awful looking blood.

She needed help! NOW!

**-x-x—x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x---x-x-x—x-x-x-x—x-x-x**

Usagi falls into to a tunnel that looked like it will go on for eternity, she felt peaceful and warm while falling. The tunnel is make off cloud, that seems to change for colour now and then.

But the colour is always rest giving while she didn't have to worry about something. She began to close her eyes, hoping for rest.

"Tenshi"

It was her nickname that made her snap back and out of the feeling, the wonderful feeling.

In her mind she had made the connection to her name and that something or someone called her.

It was a voice she remembered having heard, but when…? It was so long ago when the world looked beautiful to play in without worries.

"Tenshi"

Small hands, just a little bigger than her own, grabbed her own. The hands felt soft and tender.

They felt as soft as a baby's skin.

"Tenshi. Wake up"

The voice's warmth and love made Usagi open her eyes, ridding her of the peaceful sleep. All what she could see at the moment was a blur of silver. Rubbing her eyes cutely like a little girl, that had only just awoken from sleep, she began to see more and more.

Before her stood a beautiful woman, with silver hair in a French braid. She looked healthy and younger than her eyes led one to believe. Her eyes hinted at an ageless wisdom, it's look intensified. Her eyes were the bright sky-blue and looked at her with love. A love that was meant only for Usagi, a love that was boundless.

Usagi was speechless. Mother! She still looked exactly as she had the last time she'd seen her, two or three years ago. Uncontrolled Usagi's mouth opened, as if to speak, but there were no words. Usagi was shocked by the eagerness of her own mouth.

"Mama." Is was a childish voice that escape from her lips and Usagi's body began to move on it's own. She did nothing, could do nothing, but her body did it for her. It spread it's arms for her mother, to give her a hug, making her beautiful pendant, swing out her white nightdress.

The pendant was of a silver angel with her wings protecting her body, like she shielded her body from something. She was holding a golden rune, **Algiz** to her chest. The angel was held on a delicate light silver chain, it looks simple but at the same time expensive.

The woman smiled gently at Usagi and shook her head.

"Aren't you a little too old for that, Tenshi?" Asked the woman playfully. Her eyes twinkled mysteriously and at her daughter, waiting for her next move.

Usagi stook her tongue at her while whining a bit.

"Nope! I'm only a nine year old."

The older Usagi, in the body of nine year old Usagi, felt like cursing. Here she was, trapped in her younger self's body and she couldn't do a thing about it. Talk about frustration.

The woman chuckled a bit at that. Her daughter was an angel to her, a precious treasure that she would protect and see married to a man when the time came. Her father would be proud of her, if he had seen her. Her, no, their daughter had his eyes.

The woman's eyes became sad while looking at her daughter. Why did he have to do it? Her daughter would never know but she didn't want her daughter to be like him. She would grow strong and be her angel, a Tenshi. Never would she follow her father'ss path, his hands soaked in the blood of innocence people.

Yet it was so hard to protect her when she herself longed for her father. To hold and touch him.

But it was too late. He had left her side, never knowing that they had a daughter. And it would always be like this. But she would continue to love him and she could only hope that he loved her back.

A soft, little hand covered her own and she looked down. Her little daughter, Usagi, looked at her with sorrow and sympathy. It was hard to belief that this girl seemed to know when she needed her.

"Mother. Why ?"

She knew what she talked about. She wasn't a toddler anymore, she knew when something troubled her own mother. It was something between them. They lived and ate together alone. And she had seen the look her mother gave her, when she looked in her eyes. Like she wanted, desperately wanted, to see something that only her eyes could give.

"It is nothing my daughter."

It was a lie and they both knew it. Usagi looked at her mother with both sadness and anger. She will help her mother and they will be happy without her father. She will do exactly what her mother wanted.

"Yue Moon. Don't lie"

Yep, she said the exact same thing her mother would say when it concerning something serious. And in the manga that she read. Reading mangas is a good thing to do. Yes, reading manga makes you smarter when dealing with adults.

Her mother, Yue Moon started to tremble and Usagi began to worry. Maybe she did it wrong?

Silent tears began to run down Yue's face as shook heavily. Usagi chewed on her bottom lip. Had she made her mother cry? That was not supposed to happen.

"Please, Mother don't cry. I didn't mean anything of it." And soon she began to babble and plea for forgiveness. The older Usagi noticed her mouth didn't not stop for a second, continually pleading.

The older woman could not take it anymore and she burst out in hysteric laughter that filled her daughter's bedroom. Usagi blinked and blinked and blinked. Had she missed something?

The older woman laughed and laughed while Usagi looked on, confused.

"Oh, my god!" Sputtered Yue foolishly through her laughing. "You speak just like my mother used to do!" And with that Yue Moon broke out in laughter again. Usagi waited and waited and waited before throwing her cute but powerful weapon into the fight.

"That is not funny!" Said Usagi cutely, with puppy eyes and fake tears. Her arms were wrapped around her body, hugging herself, as she looked at her mother in 'pain'. And for the finishing touch : shaking her bottom lip, making her look more pitiful. It could make a drunk person completely sober. It made Yue Moon completely normal again.

Yue opened her mouth to speak but a loud knocking noise was heard downstairs, making her stop.

She hadn't invited anyone and there was no aura, like it was completely hidden, something even she could not do. She didn't like the feeling of this.

Yue Moon silently and quickly took Usagi into her arms, like she was a little child. Walking quickly, still ignoring the knocking that had become harder and harder, she headed for the hallway. Their hearts beat faster and faster. Both knew that something was wrong.

Yue Moon stood in the hallway making a decision, which made her stop before a big closet, filled with shoes, jacks, boots, rain clothes and other stuff like that..

While opening the big door of the closet, she set her daughter on the ground. The knocking was harder then ever. The older Usagi knew what was going to happen and was struggling to tell her that. But her mother hugged her and then pushed her in the closet, before closing the door until only a sliver of light could be seen.

She wanted to scream and throw the door open. Her younger self did too but remained quiet. She knew that her mother wanted her to be silent and she was too weak to push the door open. Calling her mother, would not help either. The door was too thick to hear her little voice.

The knocking stopped and the door was blasted open, more like completely blown off it's hinges. Usagi shivered in her closet, hoping against all odds that it was nothing to worry about it.

"Ah..Yue Moon. A pure-blood of Slyterherin. You have strong magic in you're veins and are great in many area's of magic. You must join us. Our master will be pleased"

"Who…?"

"Lord Voldemort!"

And Usagi felt like stopping breathing right now. She had heard stories of the bad wizard. He too was strong in magic like her mother but her mother was no match for him.

"I will never join him! I stand with Dumbledore"

Curses and hexed flew through the air, making Yue cry out in pain. Throwing her to the ground in pain, Death Eaters circled around her.

"Join us! Or Die."

Usagi shook heavily at that, more then Voldemort´s name. What was her mother going to do? Join the dark side? Or will she stay on the light side? If she joined the dark side, Voldemort's side, she would live. If not, if she chose the light side, Dumbledore's side, she would most surely be killed.

It was a hard decision that Yue Moon had to make. She had a daughter. A daughter without a father. If something happened to her, who would take her in? Where would she live? What would become of her? There were only four people that even know of her daughter.

On the other hand. If she changed sides, she would be no different from her husband. A traitor, who kills for his sick pleasure. She would have to kill muggles, wizards and witches that stood in the way of Voldemort. Usagi, her only daughter would follow her path of pain and blood. She would loss her innocence and become emotionless, inured to the killing. She could not do that to her.

"I will not join Voldemort"

Few Death Eater cringe at that name from fear. But one Death Eater raised his wand at her and coldly whispered a single word; "**Crucio**"

When Usagi heard that curse, she hurried to the closet door, using the slight opening to look at her mother. Her young eyes widened by the display. A sight that would stay with her forever.

Screams echoed when the Unforgiveable Curse hit her hard and mercilessly. The curse caused extreme, torturous pain. It was like thousand sharp needles stabbed into her, over and over again, targeting every nerve in her body. Her body hit the floor, curling into a fetal position as the pain arched through her body. Breathing was forgotten, there was only pain.

The Death eater stopped the curse before Yue could or would pass out. They didn't wanted her to go insane just yet. Especially if she joined them, a madwoman would do them no good.

"Will you join..?" Asked the Death Eater while nudging her with his foot in the ribs.

"N-o" Spoke their defenceless victim on the ground.

The Death Eater lifted his wand once more and spoke, more forcefully. "**Crucio**"

Again Yue's screams of pain filled the room. Usagi was frozen in fear at her mother's scream, this scream was more painful to hear for her. Usagi could do nothing to help her and she would only make things worse if she screamed with her mother or knocked hard on the door, that hid her.

Usagi could only look, how her mother was tortured over and over again.

The Death Eater stopped his torture. With a satisfied voice he spoke to Yue. "I told you that I would make you life painful. You should never have chosen your friends over Slytherins. Now you know what I wanted to do with you, in school-times."

Yue did what she wanted to do to him long time ago. She spat on his feet, blood from her mouth dirtied his boot, she felt contentment. That was something she had wanted to do for so long.

Angered at the bloody spit on his boot, he wanted to curse her again or kick her with his spit-covered boot, to wipe it clean. But another Death Eater walked over to him and laid a hand on his shoulder, making it clear he would that care of it. Now. The angry Death Eater backed off several feet while the other closed in on the woman on the ground. Up until now he hadn't used his voice.

"Join us now. Or you daughter will" His voice was detached and colder than ice. It gave Yue Moon even goosebumps. Little Usagi stopped breathing for a moment. How did they know about her?

"If you want her, come and claim her" Yue Moon spoke clearly while she struggled to stand up. It looked like she did something they wanted her to do. But they hoped to soon. "Though you will have to go through my cold, dead body before that happens." The lasts part she spoke so calm, like it was nothing or like she knew more then she let on.

Her mother said that so calm but there was sadness in her voice and the older Usagi withdrew into the deepest recesses of her mind. She didn't want to feel everything again. Once had been enough.

The Death Eater before the now standing Yue, took his wand out of his robes while coolly looking at her from behind his mask. "**Avada Kedavra**".

Usagi saw green light flash out of the wand, a lance of green energy slammed into Yue's body. Usagi's pupils shrank until there were only two tiny black dots in the centre of her eyes. Yue's eyes widened a bit before stopping, like she was already dead.

Usagi looked on in a strange mix of emotions, disbelief and numbness most prevalent, as Yue's body dropped, silver hair swirled around in slow-motion her body, to the floor. Her body dropped on the ground and rebounded a little, before it stops moving.

It was so eerily quiet that Usagi felt sick. But even so, her eyes could just not let her mother's dead body out their sight. Her eyes just could not believe what had happened, a few moments ago. How could her mother lose? She was stronger then this!

Her eyes filled itself with tears, that softly began to stream over her cheeks. Quickly she pressed her nails into her flesh, to stop herself form screaming. That was something she had learned: to stop pain, inflict more pain.

At that moment, still numbed by the horror, the pain in her heart seemed small but was ineffably stronger that she knew. The emotional pain was easily stopped by hurting herself physically.

Even so her mind whispered things over and over again, most of them things that she didn't want to know. That her mother was dead. That she had left her, that her mother had let her alone.

Truly alone.

"Search the house!"

And the Death Eaters began to search the house for Usagi, the last survivor of the Moon's, an old pure-blood family with great power in their veins.

Feet pounded on the floors of the once peaceful house, searching for the last Moon, Usagi, daughter of Yue Moon. The Death Eaters searched the house room by room. Not finding Usagi they began to suspect that Yue's daughter might be elsewhere.

They left the house, disappearing into the night. Foot by foot, they left the rooms and the once welcoming home. Checking everything one last time for her, walking away from the closet.

Usagi Moon stopped her breathing when a pair of footsteps stopped in front of her closet. Even knowing that she had stood too long, she slowly walked to the back off the closet. She didn't even felt her feet walk, she had moved instantly, instinctively.

Praying that it would not end here or now, pleading to the gods that her mother, didn't die in vain. But another part of her wished to die, so she could be with her mother again. So she wouldn't be alone anymore.

She clapped her hand around the pendant her mother had given her before her second birthday.

It was for protection, her mother had said to her, and Usagi now, more than ever, needed it's protection.

The closet door was opened widely and Usagi closed her eyes, tears threatening to fall. But something in her was different. Making her numb. For a few seconds she thought the Death Eater, didn't see her. But when she opened her eyes, she looked straight into the Death Eater's face, into the horrifying mask.

They stared at eachother. Hidden eyes looked at the younger girl and the numb girl looked back, emotionlessly waiting for her fate while tears fell down her face, never turning away. Then came the voice of another Death Eater. It asked him, if he had found her. Hesitantly he answered.

"She is not here"

The other Death Eater was satisfied and began to ask the others.

And Usagi still clasped her hand on the still visible pendant. Seeking comfort from it. Hoping to feel the love within it, the love from her mother.

The Death Eater before her looked at her, his level stare neither cold nor warm, and whispered something she would remember for ever after.

"Grow and be strong, if you want revenge"

And with that, the man thrust an armlet, a bloody armlet with a small fox kitten emblazoned upon it, that he had hidden under his cloak into her hands before closing the closet and leaving her alone, in darkness.

Usagi Moon, nine years old, lived freely. Thanks to her mother. Thanks to the Death Eater. A Death Eater that had helped kill her mother, in cold blood.

She would be strong. She would never allow herself to love again. She would never be afraid that something or somebody could be taken away. Never again would she be left alone. She would choose solitude herself. But she will remember this day. She would remember and get her revenge.

She would grow up and become strong.

Examining the armlet she was holding she found that it was a simple silver armlet, that had two letter's on the outside BM, in a blue crystal. The blue crystal was as blue as her mother's eyes were. Her eyes…she would never forget. But the letters in the blue crystal were black. And their meaning, she didn't know and didn't care about. This armlet was her mothers. And now it was hers. She will do, what her mother did with it.

Ripping her white nightdress sleeve, she clapped the armlet on her right arm. The warmth of the blood of her mother, forgotten. She would never take it off her arm. But she wouldn't look at it, like her mother had. With sadness, happiness and pain. She would look at it, to remember the night her life was spared, the night her mother's life was crushed.

She had to make it outside before she could begin her new live with the fox kitten, Hikari. The live of loneliness, hate and revenge. Revenge for her mother's death, at the hands of a Death Eater.

She would live…

And have her revenge…

But first she had to escape this all……

**-x-x—x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x---x-x-x—x-x-x-x—x-x-x**

_Stop! No! Leave me alone!!_

Usagi's thoughts drifted. She couldn't breath. She couldn't speak. Everything was dark.

She could feel the eyes upon her. The hands upon her body, pinning her down. They were strangling her. They were suffocating her. And there was nothing she could do about it.

She struggled against the strong arms. Against the one holding her.

And she gasped out, her breaths becoming shorter, more desperate.

_Please...stop...no...I...can't breath...I can't...think...__  
_

**-x-x—x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x---x-x-x—x-x-x-x—x-x-x**

Usagi gasped, she was awake. It was that dream. It had been a dream...or a memory.

She could never tell it anymore. Everything looked more real. The pain of her body and her heart.

Her mother dying over and over again. And she, in the closet, hiding away. Never doing anything to help her mother. Never hearing anything other than the curse words of that day.

But every time she had it...it went a little farther...it continued to torment her with flashes, what happened, that were painful and so real...

Like a memory...or a nightmare of the past.

A past that was reality. A past she could not escape from. No matter how hard she tried.

Usagi slowly drew in a long breath, attempting to regain control of her senses.

_Where am I?_

The bed she was laying in wasn't familiar...but it was soft. She sighed. For a moment not  
caring where she was...or why... 

It was good to be back again.

Usagi tried to move, only to stop.

She was greatly weakened and couldn't move much without hurting herself. She looked around her. It was as if some strange bindings held her against the bed.

Weakly she looked around a bit more and she saw something she had seen before.

Hermione Granger.

Awake and shaking, looking at her, if she had just returned from the dead.

"O-k..-a..-y?" Asked Usagi weakly as she tried to push herself up. God, how weak and tired she felt. It was not something she had experienced ever before. It was something new.

"Oh! God!" Said Hermione before embracing Usagi, crying against her. Usagi didn't understand why she felt the pain become stronger but she ignored it. She moved her shaking arm around Hermione. Comforting her, trying to make her stop crying. Her hand was heavy but she began to make circles on Hermione's back. Like her mother would have done for her.

"I thought you would die!" Hermione sniffed. She was glad that Usagi was awake again. She had had a feeling today, that she would wake up. She had missed four schooldays but Usagi would easily make up for lost time.

"I…do n-ot…die…eas-ly" said Usagi, looking away from Hermione, at the door of the hospital-wing. The door was pushed open by the white fox with a black tipped tail, Hikari, and behind her where Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, standing there in relief at her awaking. They looked so happy to see her awake and well. Usagi added "Not…now I… have…fr-ie-nds"

It was a painful day that had brought hem together, had tested their strength and skill. It was hard that day to keep their distance now, to not grow attached to each other now they had defeated the troll, together.

But their friendship would earn them much, before the end. They had become friends, looking at each other differently than before. Over the years their friendship would become stronger, nothing would stop that now.

Not Usagi Moon, the pure-blood girl with a past that she had never wanted, still fearing to lose someone again, making her push others away.

Not Hermione Granger, the muggle-born girl with the brains that made people look at her differently. Thinking that she is only a bookworm, never looking at her good personality.

Not Ron Weasley, the boy with the big mouth and poor family. The boy with many brothers and a sister. The Weasley that lived always in the shadows of his elder brothers and famous friend.

Not Harry Potter the boy that been raised by the Dursley's that had never treated him right, never once given him the love he had needed. The famous wizard that had never had friends that cared about him.

And Hikari, the white fox, was the catalyst that had brought them closer. And the glue that would make them stick together. If they thought differently she would bite them in their fleshy bottoms.

But now they had each other.

A special friendship that would last, for the rest of Hogwarts school years. But man, it had started in such an extraordinarily weird way, this unique friendship, between witches and wizards of different blood, views and past.

_Yes, I do have a very weird life, but there is no way in hell or heaven, that I'm going to complain about it! No__t with friends like these._

**-x-x—x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x---x-x-x—x-x-x-x—x-x-x**

The rune **Algiz**, stands for **Defence** and **Protection**, in the runes.

**Next time **

**Quidditch game! Today's game: Slytherin vs. Gryffindor!**** Snape jinxed Harry's broom?**

**A visited to Hargid, who knows about Yue Moon and Usagi !**

**Draco and romance….? In the same sentience too! **

**In chapter 5: A letter of the past**

**Review me ! Please ! Thank you !**

**Cheesy super flashy grin and thumbs up**

12


End file.
